Changes of the Heart
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Life had made him give up on love, so after trying so much he decided he could love his child, and that was enough. Eric soon would discover that love can bite you in the ass quite easily.
1. Please to meet you, Erin

_Disclamer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris, well except Erin._

_Hey guys, okay first attempt on writing a True Blood fic, so be nice and tell me if I should keep going with it? By the way thank's Northman for being such an amazing beta._

_Bites and kisses,_

_Nathy _

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV Eric<em>**

It was Friday afternoon and I was picking up my baby girl at the kindergarten, my sister Pam, as usual, came with me; we stood waiting, we saw many kids getting out, meeting their parents, laughing and talking, but I couldn't find Erin in that mess. Suddenly, she passes us, running fast and without any care or direction.

"Pam! Did you see her?" I was on the verge of panic.

"Left! Let's try, she ain't gone too far, Eric, calm down."

She had vanished, that's all I could think. A mantra formed itself in my mind _'let her be safe, please.'_ I was losing it when I finally spotted her back pack on the ground, on the corner of the street, close to a delicatessen shop, I yelled for Pam; she came quickly on my direction. We entered the small, but cozy place, that to our surprise was full. The aroma was like my mother's house, when she was alive; it was overwhelming. We exchanged looks, knowing we both had a little trip to the past, remembering our lovely childhood of cookies and hot cocoa on a winter day, as cold as today. Thank God, Erin was safe inside; all we had to do was find her now.

"Hello! Welcome to Sookie's Sweets and Dreams, how may I help you?" An olive skin woman, brown eyes and dark hair greeted us with a bright white smile.

I grinned before asking, "Did you by any chance see this tiny girl - sunshine hair and blue eyes about this size" I gestured with my hand – "come inside?"

She looked thoughtful, then another guy - I would bet they were related, except this one wore much more makeup than the girl - smiled answering in a flirtier tone, "Hi there, hot stuff, you can sure put a house on fire...hmm." He earned a slap on his head and a laugh from me and Pam.

"Stop flirting with the poor man, Lafayette! Have you seen the kid?"

He gave her a disapproving look and looking straight at me he said, "I guess she went inside Sook's office, but I could be wrong."

"The ladies room?" I asked before trying the woman's office, I was practically sure she was the owner.

"This corridor on the left." Pam smiled and went that way, moments later I was walking behind her when I heard from the right side someone asking, "Hey sweetheart, why are you crying? What happened?" I was too curious not to peek.

"I'm a freak." I heard my child say, between sobs. I saw the blonde haired woman kneel in front of her and with all the care in the world put a stray hair of my daughter's behind her ear and gave her reassuring smile. In response, my daughter lifted her face.

"How could you possibly be a freak, darling? You have all your toes and ears, a cute little nose and shining hair. Also a pretty mouth; now come on, give me a smile?" The woman I now knew should be Sookie, tickled her, after a moment Erin was giggling and actually hugged the woman.

Sookie as now I had seen the plaque on the door, said, "Would you like to tell me what made you so upset?"

I caught a blonde leaving the bathroom and she was about to say something when I stopped her off with a wave of my hand. Pam came to my side and grinned when she saw what I was showing her.

"I don't have a mommy; they say I'm a weirdo because of it." She sniffed, hugging Sookie again. There was something about the woman, her velvet voice and the hair, like a long lost memory.

"Well, I don't have a mommy anymore either; she was gone when I was really young. My brother and I were raised by my grandmother. Perhaps one day you might meet her, she sure would adore you." I guess I had never seen Erin so relaxed around an adult; she had some issues with them, she hardly trusted anyone so easily.

"No... You didn't understand. I was made."

The adult looked puzzled, before smiling and saying "Of course, I understand. Someone that wasn't your mommy had you, is that right?" Pam and I eyed each other; - man this woman was good - in every sense of the word.

"Hum, so I think you're a very lucky little girl." Sookie beamed at her.

"I am?" She innocently asked.

"Of course, see your daddy wanted you so badly that he couldn't wait for the perfect mommy to show up, so he choose someone from a lot of other mommies and asked this nice lady to help him, so she would keep you warm and safe so you could grow; and I'm sure he went nuts with the waiting, and he must have fallen in love with you the very first moment he saw you through the ultrasound, you know what it is? You can see the baby before it is even born."

I was completely shocked and I wasn't the only one, Pam was dumbfounded. We saw Erin give her a sincere and happy smile, kissing her cheek and jumping from her lap. She was close to the door when she turned and gave her a big bear hug, we were famous for that. I also saw her murmur something to her and as fast my sister and I could, we left and sat in a table. Lafayette brought us two cocoas and butter biscuits, saying it was on the house.

"Oh no." I heard her murmur. I turned to see Sookie holding her hand, and for the mercy of God they looked like mother and child. Then I saw Pam getting up and walking to them.

"Sookie Stackhouse? You bitch! I missed you!"

"Pam?" She asked and said, eyeing my daughter, "Language!"

"Aunt Pam, where's Dad?" Erin asked.

"No way, serious?" Sookie asked.

She just couldn't be the same Sookie I had a crush on when I was 10. I remember it clearly. We had just moved from Sweden and I was bored to tears, school was a nightmare and everyone made fun of us because of our accent. That day we met the Stackhouse's, Jason was my age and Pam and his sister were almost the same age as well. We had quickly become best friends, during the next three years the four of us were like finger and nail. Until Jason and Sookie's parents died in a flood; I remember going to the funeral and holding Sookie, letting her cry in my arms. I loved her as family, and she was hurt, so I had to help. Days later, they moved in with their grandmother in Bon Temps and Shreveport was never the same. Less than a week later, my father got a call for business in our home town and since that day we had lost contact with them.

"Daddy?" I was brought back by Erin, biting her lip.

"You had me so worried!" I pick her up, kissing her face and hugged her with all might.

"Eric! Look what the cats brought." Pam said, with a tricky smile.

"Hello Eric, it's good to see you." Sookie smiled.

"Unbelievable, I never thought I would see you again." I gave her my best smile, "I've see you've met my daughter."

"Yes, she's quite adorable."

"You too." Erin said.

"You missy are grounded. Geez kid, you half scared the life out of me." I murmured in her hair, kissing her cheek and hugging her strongly.

"Daddy! You're smashing me." She complained.

"I guess I was right all along, you are indeed a big teddy bear. Does he like to cuddle, Pam? "Sookie asked, smiling at my display. I did love to cuddle, in fact that scared some of the girls I used to date, all of them wanted me for my body, forget the feelings, just a nice fuck. I was fucking tired of that, which was the reason I searched out a clinic and paid good money so I could have my child, I also adored the idea of adopting, but something told me, adoption had to be done with a partner. And to my misfortune it was me and Pam, no amazing girl on the way.

"Dad is the best cuddler I have ever known!" Great! Secrets out by my five-year-old kid, thank you very much. I tickled her in response and she hid her face on my shoulder.

"I better get back to work. We'll catch each other later Northman's?" Sookie asked. Pam gave her the biggest smile I have ever seen her give since our parents died.

"Sure we will, give me your number; we have so much to chit-chat about!" And to my surprise Pamela was excited to meet her again. I saw them exchanging numbers while Erin played with my hair and murmured to me how Sookie was amazing and that she hoped that they would hang around each other.


	2. Just another normal day for Sookie

_Disclamer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris, well except Erin._

_I wanna thank my amazing beta Anne, you're a such doll *-*_

_I hope you all enjoy, it might sound alike but, please bare with me. _

_xoxo,_

_Nathy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV Sookie<em>**

My day started as crazy. Gran was at the shelter, we have close by our shop; Jason, as usual, was busy at work and my last relationship had gone to hell, literally.

My brother had married one of my old friends, Amelia, (who would have thought) and she was expecting their first child. I was happy and sad at the same time. I had taken my eggs because of my ovaries; they were damaged in a robbery. I was beaten pretty badly and it was practically a miracle I was still alive. The doctor told me she could save them and later perhaps I could try and have children, because she wasn't a hundred percent positive I may have become infertile. So, they were safe and sound in the biggest hospital in Shreveport.

I had received the weirdest call that day, when my gynecologist told me, my eggs had been fertilized, without my consent. I told her it was okay, as long there were still enough, in case I needed them. To say that she was surprised, it was an understatement, she said she had discovered it while digging in her old files, if it was successful the child would be five by now, - she had to be fucking joking with me, - I thought, because my day was being shitty, and she throws me that bomb? Again I told her it was fine, and she reassured me, affirming there were enough eggs safe. Like I'm gonna find Prince Charming any day soon.

After it, the transporter was late and it would make the preparations for Thanksgiving a freaking chaos, I didn't even want to think about it, so I asked Tara and Lafayette to work with the costumers and I would deal with the rest. Moments later my grandma called to let me know that Charisma - one of the shelter children - was going to be adopted, that was wonderful news! I would miss her eventually, but I was happy, this time of the year was pretty much for that. I kept with the call, and papers and signing documents and going to the bank, in other words, working like a maniac.

Things were starting to settle, around 5:30, when a small blonde child entered my life, technically my office, but you get the point. She was crying her little heart out and go figure, that broke mine.

So with care I asked:"Hey sweetheart, why are you crying? What happened?"

"I'm a freak." That got my attention. So I did what my grandmother always taught me; I comfort her.

"How could you possibly be a freak, darling? You have all your toes and ears, a cute little nose and shining hair. Also a pretty mouth; now come on, give me a smile?" I asked tickling her. She smiled and hugged me, sitting on my lap. That seemed so natural, like she belonged there. I shook out of my thoughts.

Then she went telling me about not having a mom and being made. Poor child, being bullied because of it; how crazy people are these days?

I told her I was raised by my grandmother and how lucky she was, and then I told her how I would have felt if I ever became pregnant ( thinking on her father), the look on her face was priceless and I smiled at her.

She give me a sincere and happy smile, kissing my cheek and jumping from my lap, she was close to the door when she turned and gave me a big bear hug, I held her too, smiling.

I was surprised when she murmured in my ear:"I wish my mom was as pretty and nice as you are".

Kissing my cheek she stood in front of me. I felt a pang in my heart. So as secretively as she, I said:"I wish I had a sweet and beautiful girl like you."

She beamed, gave me her small hand and we walked out of my office. Seconds later, she said in a low voice, "Oh no."

I eyed her in surprise. Than saw a woman I could swear I haven't seem in ages – Pamela Northman – for me, Pammy or just Pam.

"Sookie Stackhouse? You bitch! I missed you!" Would she ever control her language? I was pleased to see her again.

So like I did when we were both kids, I reprimended her,"Pam!" I glanced at Erin, "Language!"

"Aunt Pam, where's Dad?" Erin asked to her Aunt. I was stunned. Eric had gotten married?

"No way, serious?" Why wasn't I capable of keeping my freaking mouth quiet? Why? Fucking Christ!

He just couldn't be the same Eric right? The cute boy with ice blue eyes and the brightest smile I had ever seen in my 6 young years. They came to live nearby us, they were Swedes, with an accent and strange clothes. I adored the news, I wanted to be friends right away. I met Pammy first; she was riding her bicycle while I ran after my dog.

My brother had stopped telling me "Go, go, I'll catch up".

Pam stopped her bike and called my doggie; it ran to her. Minutes later, my brother and this young boy – that I learned was Pam's brother, Eric, minutes later – was with him. In just a week, the four of us became a unit. Wherever Jason and I were, you could be sure Pam and Eric were, also. Things were pretty amazing until the flood. We lost Mom and Dad, and also our current best friends, after moving to Bon Temps. I missed them both terribly, but I was good at keeping things tomyself, so be it. Later I tried to keep contact but they had moved again.

"Daddy?" I was brought back by Erin, biting her lip.

"You had me so worried!" I heard my long lost friend – also my biggest crush in the universe – say.

"Eric! Look what the cats brought." Pam said, with a tricky smile.

"Hello Eric, it's good to see you." I managed to sound cheerful and not a complete idiot.

"Unbelievable, I never thought I would see you again." He smiled at me before saying, "I've see you've met my daughter."

"Yes, she's quite adorable." I smiled. I was trying to digest the idea of this Viking God – yes that exactly what my sweet and cute friend had became – was married and with a daughter.

"You too." Erin said. I saw Eric murmured something on her hair while hugging her tight, she called:

"Daddy! You're smashing me." Complaining.

"I guess I was right all along, you are indeed a big teddy bear. Does he like to cuddle, Pam? " I asked of high curiosity, I was sure he must have something wrong with him.

"Dad is the best cuddler I have ever known!" Look at that, she has thrown the cards. I smiled before saying "I better get back to work. We'll catch each other later Northmans?" Pam gave me the biggest smile and we exchange our numbers. I knew I would hear from her soon.

That's how they were, if not today, certainly tomorrow. I watch them finish their food and leave the store twenty minutes later. Lafayette was all around me as soon as they close the door. "OH MY FREAKING GOD! Sookie Stackhouse! That was sex on legs, do you understand? How come I've never seen him around, hum, bitch?"

I rolled my eyes at his display. Lala laughed and putting an arm around me he said "Come on, like you haven't noticed him eating you up with his eyes?"

"Shut up! That's ridiculous!" (and clearly absurd) "I mean he was just surprised to see me, that's all"

"Of course he was." And he swigged out of the kitchen.


	3. You just don't say a 'no' to Pam

_Hey everyone, no I didn't forgot this fic, it took me awhile to get back to the True Blood thoughts, since I got a bit hooked up with Castle, from only vampires this writer is not done ;P_

_Thanks for my lovely beta Northwman! She's just the sweetest ;) _

_xoxo_

_Nathy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV Eric<em>**

So, yes I was losing it. The week was driving me crazy; I needed a time with nothing but pajamas, movies, popcorn and my two favorite girls in the world. So, the hospital was a fucking chaos. Perhaps it was because it was close to Thanksgiving, or maybe it was just the week. I was wondering if Erin would be happy if we traveled this holiday or if we should stay home, or even if I should call Sook, which shouldn't be in my mind but, nonetheless it was.

"Dr. Northman?" I heard one of the nurse's call for the eleventh time that day.

"I'm on my way." I answer, drowning in more work.

I found myself at 12:35pm, playing with my hair, walking out from the nursery room, thank God.

"Tough night, Northman?" Asked Heveraux, one of my oldest friends and also a _pediatrician._

"Tell me about it, Alcide. I was wondering what the heck I'm gonna do in the holidays, forbid me God of missing any of it, Pam would cut my head off." He smirked. "What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Janice called me and asked me to come; something about me working too much, I told her you had already invited me." He said smirking.

"You are unbelievable, Al." I replied.

"Well mate, believe me, I prefer spending time with your lovely girl and your hot sister." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Come; let's get the hell out of here."

I got my stuff and still talking with Alcide, left the hospital. I was due to have the whole holiday, if not more. We parted ways waving; I knew he likely would grab a bag at his house, shower and get to mine in at least an hour and a half. Yep. I knew him for years now and Erin adored Al, so did my sister, honestly I think she has the hots for him, but who am I to say anything.

**_Meanwhile at Eric's House_**

"Please Auntie Pammy, call her, pretty please?" Erin asked her aunt for the ninetieth time that day.

"Fine, you won. I'm calling her, what you want me to ask?" The younger one bit her lip in thought, then, with a squeal, she said "Where is she going to be on Christmas? With whom and does she wanna come over today?"

"Are we playing matchmakers here, Erin, sweet?" Pam said smiling.

"No, who, little old me? How can you think that Auntie Pam?" She said with a sassy smile.

"You are a little firecracker, aren't ya?" Pam mused, grinning.

Five minutes later, Pam was making the call.

"Hello?" Answered a confused Sookie, on the other side.

"Sook!" Pam exclaimed. "I'm glad you're home, see Erin begged me to call, she's wondering if you have anything planned?" Pam bit her lip in wonder.

"Not really, why?" Sookie asked, dropping her jacket over the bed and wishing she could just enjoy a warm bath, a nice glass of wine with a fine book. Well it looked like her plans were just changed.

"Well, great, make a bag with everything you need and get your ass here, you know the address right?"

"Sure do, I can get there in an hour or so. Sure Eric doesn't mind?" Sookie asked, looking through her clothes and necessities.

"Of course not and Erin is gonna love it! Can wait to put all of our talks up! Love ya, see you soon."

"I'll see ya, Pam."


	4. Suddenly a Mother?

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Hey Trubies! Finally season 5 is on! OMG!_**

**_Thanks for my adorable readers and my friend and beta Northoman, you're amazing darling!_**

**_Nat_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV Sookie<em>**

I was certainly putting my foot where I shouldn't. Where did my mind go when I accepted Pam's invitation? I mean, firstly, I thought Eric was married, which is partly ridiculous considering the fact I had just heard his daughter cry her guts out, feeling sad and abnormal for not having a mom. How was it my mind didn't connect with my mouth when I almost asked if he was married? Why did I get to that conclusion so absurdly quickly?

Oh, I know how, I was more tired than I thought. Although, a distressing thought and now I was going to get together with the three of them, regardless of what I thought or felt.

Also my mind was lost on the phone call I had received the other day. Somewhere, someone had a part of me wondering around, was that part safe? Was my child, if I could even call it mine, happy?

Great, now I have a migraine. Perfect. How did I even intend to entertain Pam and the sweet little girl if pink elephants were dancing around my head?

I smiled despite my craziness, and finished working on my things. I didn't have to keep my mind on a child I had never even seen; I just had to go with the flow. Driving should be easy if I didn't have a headache and my agenda wasn't completely full. I knew I had too much work to do, but as Grams says _'Darling, you got to breathe. Enjoy life while you can, and please make sure you'll give me great-grandaughters, okay?'_

Sometimes that conversation came up, especially now with Jason being married and me being alone, it wasn't right, she said; after everything I still had to get my heart smashed into pieces by motherfucking Bill.

I turned left and heard my cellphone ringing again. I sigh. I was tired and my mind was wandering between small girls and boys with ice blue eyes and blond hair or perhaps dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Again the ringing. I looked at the caller and noticed I didn't know the ID, I took a breath, annoyed by it and picked it up, doing my best pleasant voice, "Yes?"

"Ms. Stackhouse? I'm sorry to be calling you again, It's Dr. James; I've spoken with you earlier in the week…" She said trailing off.

"Oh, Hello Samantha, how are you?"

"Very well, actually, this is gonna sound quite surreal my dear, are you sitting?"

"Driving to be precise." Sookie says, turning right and pressing the speaker, "I just put you on speaker, do tell, got any bad news for me?"

"Oh no, darling" she said and Sookie turned left again finally entering the street after almost 40 minutes of driving. "Do you know Eric Northman? He's…" Sookie pressed the brakes so quickly she thought she might have crashed. "Sookie?" Asked the doctor scared by the sound.

"I'm fine. I'm just hiperventilating a bit…"

"Well, now just breathe deeply, because I'm about to reveal something very important to you. You have a daughter."

"Shut the front door!" Sookie exclaimed "A girl, but what has…"

"Eric Northman is her father." And suddenly Sookie felt she might vomit. She opened the car door getting out and searching for air breathing in and out, trying to refrain her beating her and not run in panic. God damnit! The doctor was calling for her "Sookie? Ms. Stackhouse, are you alright? Please do answer?"

Sookie entered the car, took the cell phone and said weirdly calm "Hum, you just said Eric Northman's daughter is also mine?"

A pregnant pause was heard on the line "Yes, that's exactly what I said."

"Oh, thank you. Can I call you back later? If you don't mind?" The doctor agreed after a bomb like that was thrown, she knew all she could give was time.

Sookie tried not to panic, but in vain she left the car again, slamming the door and resting her back on the door, she closed her eyes, and hummed a song trying to keep her nerves down _"Fall on me, Tell me everything you want me to be, Forever with you forever in me, Ever the same"._

In matter of seconds and very quickly without even actually realizing it, Sookie Stackhouse had just became a mother. In her whole messed up life, she would never had guessed that Eric Northman would be the father, even less imagine she had already met her child, held her, kissed her, consoled her; she sighs. It was too much, too fast. Well it was too late now, she had agreed spending the holidays with her **_daughter's_** family.

She felt so completely high lighted, so much love growing in her heart that she never thought it might ever exist, so much desire for protecting and loving the girl, knowing her father and aunt again, and the billion dollar question, how to let them know?

She shook her head and turned on the car to park it properly. Doing it, she picked up her bags and left the presents inside, there was no way she was going to spoil the girls' fun on Christmas, as she loved the traditions and it had been years since she had real fun, not having to worry about the job or the shelter children – even if it was more that a pleasure to her – she would always give so much of herself and as her brother would say _"You take nothing on return, Sook. People are evil you know? Take some of it."_

In her eyes, he was wrong. She did take something from it. Happiness, grins and long warm smiles, glowing eyes, there was some sort of magic that happened on that day, and she just loved it. Now, today, on December 24th she had won the biggest gift of all, a child.

She only hoped Erin would also receive her as one too. Her mind was suddenly back when she heard another car parking. Sookie was almost knocking when she saw the stranger and held her laughter. Alcide! She hadn't seen him, since – gosh – _forever_!

"Sook?" He called, holding a bag of his own. "Oh my god! I cannot believe my luck! Sook, you're a vision for sore eyes, girl!" He said hugging her, while she smiled in his embrace.

"Look at you! The fuck have you been doing, Al?" She says between laughs, punching his ribs slightly.

He humors her laughting as well "Got a _Hulk_ formula, what you think?"

"How about you, hum girl? Smoking hot?" He gave her a lopsided grin while she shyly blushed.

She presses the door bell and they both waited. Alcide had been her first boyfriend after her long lost crush on Eric, and they had been together for a year when they both noticed they worked better as friends than boyfriend/girlfriend material. That's when she got introduced to Bill and he got himself a girl named Debbie. Both freaking lunatics. They had gone for drinks and Alcide often called her to see how things were going, but it had been about three years since they had actually seen each other. They were chit-chating when Erin opened the door.

"Al! Sookie! You are here! Aunt Pam! Daddy! They are here!" She called excitedly, pulling each of the adult's hands to get them inside, the shine glow of joy surrounding her small face.

Sookie just melted on the image of her. So perfect and beautiful. So _them_.

"Finally!" Claimed Pam, pulling Sook for a hug. "What took you so freaking long?"

"I had to pack and shower…" she got cut of by Pam moving her hands in the air as to emphatize she really didn't need to.

"Please Sook, you're family, you could just shower here…" Alcide was behind them, entertained by the little Northman.

She was saying "And then Daddy promised he's spending this whole entire holidays with his favorites girls and you.. of course."

"Oh, Alcide… did she just call you a girl?" Pam asked laughing humorously.

"Erin!" Her father exclaimed "Don't go telling everyone, sugar. Alcide is still very shy about his new feminine side!" Eric smiled, playing with them both.

"Are they always like this?" Asked Sook.

"Yes!" Pam said smiling and taking her to the suite so she could leave her things.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys are enjoying it! ;)<em>


End file.
